hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
To Kill a Sage
''' '''To Kill a Sage is the thirty-fifth mission of Hyrule Historia and the ninth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro In the City in the Sky. * Demoko: Report. * Liyer: I am convinced the Princess has the gift of foresight. * Liyer: During my watch she had another vision. * Liyer: I investigated her predictions and they proved true. * Liyer: There was indeed an army she had no knowledge of in pursuit. (shows Lana's army) * Liyer: She foretold the location of the Gohma's next assault. * Demoko: I believe you. (turns back) * Liyer: Does this not mean that this Princess is your true successor? * Liyer: Should she not be the next Sage of Time, instead of I? * Liyer: Perhaps this is why you have lost the power of prophecy? Demoko remains silent. * Liyer: How could she receive your power without your own say? * Liyer: Or am I completely wrong, and something else is going on here? * Demoko: I do not know why I have lost my power and she has gained it. * Demoko: I have not been so blind since the dawn of this world. * Demoko: I am... afraid. * Liyer: Perhaps Sulkaris is tied to this in some way? * Liyer: She's approaching the Greshou Library as we speak. * Liyer: It houses the largest collection of history and knowledge in Hyrule. * Liyer: What knowledge could the people of Hyrule have that she does not know? * Demoko: She does not seek knowledge. * Demoko: She seeks to destroy it. * Liyer: You're just going to let her wipe out thousands of years of written history? * Demoko (walks away): Why not? It's all a lie. Demoko comes to see Mediator Ooccoo. * Ooccoo: Shall I keep an eye on her, your Highness? * Demoko: No. * Ooccoo: You know why your gift has been given to this Princess, don't you? * Demoko: There is only one power in Hyrule who could do such a thing. * Demoko: That which created Hyrule. The Gohma swarm through Lanayru Province, eating an unfortunate Cucco on the way. POV switches to the marching Hylian army. * Zelda: I've never been to a beach before. * Link: There's no other place quite like a beach. * Zelda: This might be my favorite place I've ever seen. * Link: I prefer a good old forest if you ask me. * Zelda: Hylians have never been big on leaving land. * Zelda: One day I'd like to change that. * Link: Count me out, I hate sailing. * Zelda: Why do you hate it? * Link: Takes too long to get anywhere. * Zelda: And walking over land is fast? * Link: At least there's plenty to see on land! The Gohma storm the walls of Greshou. * Zaleen (kills a Gohma): Where in the name of Jabun is Ruto?! Ruto walks past without noticing Zaleen, impales the incoming Gohma on spikes made of ice, then sees more Gohma preparing to scale the ladders. * Ruto: Mages, charge your crystals! * Ruto: Pick your targets! * Ruto: Light them up! The Mages open fire. Inside the library. * Rauru: Make way to the ocean and head north! (sees the Hylian army, transforms into Kaepora Gaebora and meets with the King) * Rauru: King Kazakk, your timing might just save the day. * Kazakk: And where were you to help save my Kingdom? * Kazakk: Where were any of the Sages? * Rauru: I assure you that Ruto and I have been looking for a solution. * Rauru: We're dealing with an enemy that cannot be defeated conventionally. * Kazakk: Help us by hiding in libraries... Bah! * Kazakk (points at Rauru): Some guardians of Hyrule you lot of jokesters are! * Rauru (shoves away Kazakk's finger): We Sages are not bound to your lordship. * Rauru: Our duty is to the land itself, not any one ruler. * Rauru: Now I suggest you be thankful we are on the same side. Kazakk remains silent. Link arrives, and POV briefly shows Fi being imprisoned within the Master Sword. * Rauru: I was not made aware that you were sent on duty, Link. * Link: Looks like I am, old man Rauru. * Kazakk: You know this man? * Rauru: I'm acquainted. * Rauru: Although the last time I saw him he was a wee little kid. * Link: We should press on to that library. * Rauru: I agree, we're wasting time here. Kazakk leaves Rauru and Link and continues the march with the army. * Kazakk (speaks to Aydia): Sometimes I feel like it's a secret to nobody but me. POV switches to Rauru and Link. * Rauru: I see Hylia has given you the Master Sword. * Link: Probably the best weapon I've ever used. * Rauru: Good to see all is well with you, at least. * Link: I actually think something might be wrong. * Rauru: Other than the Gohma eating everything they come across? * Link: I think something far bigger than the Gohma is at play. * Rauru: How so? * Link: The Princess has been having visions. * Rauru: Oh nonsense! * Link: I've seen her turn into flames when she has a vision. * Link: Everything she predicted has happened. * Link: She said Hylia did terrible things to make this sword. * Rauru: If we make it through this attack, seek me out. * Rauru: You, the Princess and I need to talk in private. * Link: You know something, don't you? * Rauru: You are being used as a pawn, my son. * Rauru: Be wary of anyone in power, especially Hylia. Outro Sulkaris walks past the battling Zora and Gohma towards the library. * Ruto: We can't let this library fall to the Gohma. * Rauru: The civilians are safe, is that not what matters? * Ruto: There is thousands of years of recorded history here. * Ruto: Many volumes are one of a kind and can't be replaced! * Ruto: She's here. Sulkaris pursues Ruto through the library, destroying many bookshelves. Ruto invokes the power of the Sage of Water with little effectiveness. When Sulkaris is busy, Rauru ambushes and lands a few blows. * Sulkaris: The Silent Realm will not help you, Sage. Sulkaris prepares to kill Rauru, who escapes by transforming into Kaepora Gaebora. The Gohma enter the library. Ruto and Rauru kill every Gohma they see but Ruto is eventually captured by Sulkaris. * Sulkaris: The stench of your family's blood is strong, Zora. * Sulkaris: At least you put up more of a fight than your mother. Malkorbagia surfaces from the depths of the library. Sulkaris throws Ruto down from the balcony. * Link: Ruto?! POV switches back to Sulkaris and Malkorbagia. * Sulkaris: Hiding in the darkness like a coward, as always. * Malkorbagia: What can you possibly do to me? * Malkorbagia: If we First Sages could be destroyed, we would have ended you long ago. Sulkaris proceeds to fight Malkorbagia. Malkorbagia is knocked back, seemingly unfazed. * Malkorbagia: Are you seriously trying to murder me with a blade? The Gohma systematically destroy every bookshelf in the library. * Sulkaris: All water eventually boils... The Armogohma focus their fire on and boil Malkorbagia alive. Throughout Hyrule, all the Sages feel Malkorbagia's death. * Link: Are you sure you are OK after that fall? * Ruto: It takes a lot more than a fall to harm a Sage! * Ruto: Though I fear something terrible has happened to us. At the heart of the library, Sulkaris plants her sword and looks up to the sky. * Sulkaris: Your move. POV switches to Demoko's throne. * Ooccoo: You summoned me, your Highness? * Demoko: Prepare my armies for invasion. * Ooccoo: Are you certain we should intervene? * Demoko: Set a perimeter around the Greshou Library. * Demoko: Let no living thing leave. * Ooccoo: It will be done, your Highness. (leaves) * Majora: Do you really think the might of your armies can save you now? (surfaces from Demoko's scrying pool) * Majora: You knew there was no escape from me, even amongst the clouds. * Majora: You First Sages have so little time left... * Majora: All of your work undone just like that. * Majora: Oh, but you think it was the people themselves who came to revere you! * Majora: And indeed they did prop you on a pedestal, and worship! * Majora: They will pay for their crimes, but not before your lies are known to them all! * Majora: No more idols, the pedestals shall fall! * Majora: No more idols, the pedestals shall fall!!! Demoko looks forlorn throughout Majora's entire speech. The Oocca hosts are mustered. Category:Hyrule Historia